


Where the Dragon Sleeps

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [16]
Category: KISS (US Band), Led Zeppelin
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: StarChild helps King Robert search for a mythical dragon, but finds something unexpected~
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Where the Dragon Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> a little short story to celebrate Jimmy Page's birthday and the introduction of Led Zeppelin into the KISSteriaverse! Hope you enjoy! <3

Robert stared up at the projection of the planet with eyes full of wonder. “I have never seen such technology before. It is most fascinating. Are you certain what I am searching for can be found here?” The Elder nodded. “Quite certain, Your Majesty. All signs point to the distant ice world of Zoso. If you wish, our Star Portal can take you there.” StarChild was quick to intervene. “Please..let me be their guide! I want to see this new world!” The Elder sighed. She already knew there was no point in telling him no. Her son was still a child eager to explore the unknown. Who was she to deny him that? “Very well..all I ask as that you be careful..or neither of us will hear the end of it from the Council.” StarChild understood all too well. “I give you my word~” He loved getting the opportunity to explore, as well as spending more time in the company of a certain handsome King~ He turned to Robert and smiled. “I am ready to go whenever you are~” 

“My Guard and I will meet you there, Prince StarChild. We must prepare for this harsh environment.” 

“As you wish, Your Majesty~”

* * *

StarChild smiled when something comfortable and heavy was draped over his shoulders. A beautiful coat made of fine black fur. “Ooh..a gift for me~?” 

“As well as protection~” Robert replied returning his smile. “Zoso’s environment is frigid beyond imagining. I can only hope we can find what I am looking for quickly so we will not have to stay long.” 

“If I may ask..what _are_ we looking for?” 

Bonham, one of the King’s most loyal Guards showed him a rather old looking parchment, with words written in a strange language as well as a scratchy rendering of a large winged beast. "The King believes a powerful dragon waits for a new Master in a frozen prison.” he said. “He wishes to claim it for his own before it is found by..more unsavory individuals.” StarChild was definitely intrigued. A dragon? He’d only heard of them. He’d never seen one before. “Hm. A worthy goal. I’m more than happy to help~” When Robert kissed his hand again his heart started racing. “I am deeply touched by your desire to assist me. It will not go unappreciated~” 

“I think we can discuss ways you can thank me upon our return, Your Majesty~” 

“The Portal is prepared, Your Majesty.” the King’s other Guard Jones said. “We must make haste.”

“Indeed. Let us begin our search.”

* * *

Zoso was indeed as frigid as Robert feared. Perhaps even more so. As soon as they exited the Portal the cold wind felt like a million knives were stabbing their skin. They tried their best to cover their faces and set out. 

After what seemed like hours of searching, navigating through blinding snow and the growing fear that they may lose some of their extremities Bonham spotted something in the distance. He grabbed the King’s shoulder and pointed. “There, Your Majesty! That’s the palace of ice!” Robert narrowed his eyes. “It is indeed, Bonham..good eye! Come let us get inside! It may still be cold but at least it’s some form of shelter from this snow storm!” 

The inside of the ice palace was like nothing any of them had ever seen. The halls lit up as soon as they entered, as if they were expected. Ice sculptures of dragons lines the halls, along with the most unusual symbols. The dragon was definitely here. But where? “This place is like a labyrinth..” StarChild said. “..how will we ever find our way..anywhere?” Jones stared at the symbols on the walls. Upon closer inspection his eyes widened. “Your Majesty..don’t these..look familiar?” Robert studied the symbols himself with a look of absolute bewilderment. “How..is this possible..?” He touched the symbol of a feather surrounded by a ring, the same symbol he had tattooed on his forearm. When he revealed it the walls shook and the symbols glowed brightly. “That is your sign~” StarChild said with a smile. “The dragon is waiting for you~” 

The followed the glowing symbols through the halls until they entered a vast room made of the clearest ice. There in the center, encased in thick ice and surrounded by dragon sculptures was what Robert had been searching for. But it wasn’t a dragon like they had been led to believe. It was a man. Dressed in a white hooded cloak embroidered with dragons. Once Robert moved close the ice surrounding the man began to split apart. Finally when it was weak enough, it shattered into pieces. The man did not fall to the ground. He floated there, surrounded by a glowing white aura. He looked at the newcomers, most of his face obscured by his hood. 

_“I know. I am not what you expected.”_

“I-indeed you are not..” Robert replied. “Are you..the dragon..?”

_“I am the White Dragon, yes. I have been waiting for you, Robert Lionsmane. I thank you for freeing me at last.”_

“How..do you know of me..?”

_“Such an explanation requires time we do not have. Now that I am free of my prison, this place will destroy itself.”_

“The Star Portal is waiting to bring us back to KISSteria..” StarChild said. “..but how do we escape from here?” The White Dragon only responded by glowing brighter until he was nothing but a being of pure light. His form then shifted, transforming into a shimmering white dragon. _“On my back..and I will take you to this Portal.”_ StarChild was giddy with excitement as Robert helped him climb up. “The last thing I expected to do today was fly on the back of a dragon~ Wait until the others hear about this~!!”

* * *

Back in KISSteria the White Dragon landed in front of the Palace. Once he was free of his passengers he quickly changed back into his human form. “My thanks to you, White Dragon.” Robert said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We would not have gotten back here safely without you~” 

_“It is not necessary to always use my title.”_ He pulled off his hood, revealing a head of long dark curls and quite a handsome face. _“I am indebted to you for my freedom. It will remain at your side as your companion and guardian. My name is James~”_ Robert smiled and led him into the Palace. “Then welcome, James. Welcome to the Zeppelin Royal Court~” 


End file.
